


Драко совсем не дама

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: У Гарри от Драко не было секретов. Ну, почти. Мелкие же фантазии не в счет? Правда?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Драко совсем не дама

**Author's Note:**

> На фест «Драко. Дата-которую-нельзя-называть»
> 
> Бета: Monstra

У Гарри от Драко не было секретов. Ну, почти. Мелкие же фантазии не в счет? Правда? Гарри не считал чем-то зазорным и стыдным помечтать о чём-то, выдумать новенькое и будоражащее кровь. Он, скорее всего, просто скучал по Драко, который вкалывал по шестьдесят с лишним часов в неделю в госпитале Святого Томаса хирургом почти без совместных выходных. Гарри же сидел в комфортабельном офисе в пяти минутах езды от больницы и маялся зачастую больше дурью, чем работой с клиентами. Стаканы продавать было суетливо, но весьма непродуктивно в последнее время, а картонные стаканчики с рекламой — та ещё редкость, окупающаяся только на огромных мероприятиях, которые, как назло, в этом сезоне были ограничены из-за сырой погоды. А ещё конкуренты… М-да.  
Потому-то Гарри, совершив двадцать звонков до обеда и съездив на пару встреч с заказчиками, весь остальной рабочий день крутился на стуле и рассматривал в интернете провокационные картинки, поглядывая одним глазом на кабинет начальника, чтобы его не застукали в самый неподходящий момент. Фантазии лишь частично замещали время без Драко, но другого развлечения Гарри себе пока не придумал.  
А потом Рон притащил журналы. Не сразу все, конечно, по штучке в пару дней таскал, но неизменно делился чтивом с Гарри. Так на столе Поттера оказался свежий выпуск «Men’s Health», где Гарри почерпнул важную информацию о том, что он неправильно жмет от груди в спортзале, потом эстетический «Port», где фотографии архитектуры так восхитили, что Гарри долго вглядывался в причудливые ракурсы и элементы. Несколько стыдясь себя, Гарри рассмотрел развороты со знаменитостями-мужчинами и удивился, насколько у них талантливый фотограф. «Paradis» восхитил своей толерантностью, яркими разворотами с художественными постановками и необычными людьми. А потом на столешницу приземлился выпуск «Maxim», и Гарри хотел было возмутиться, — неподдельно и пыхтя, — но потом передумал.  
Он жил с Драко уже три года, и Рон, который в свою очередь был счастлив в гетеросексуальном браке с Гермионой, знал об его ориентации. Уизли никогда не акцентировал внимание на этом, обходил щекотливые темы и старался всегда рассказывать об отношениях, как о взаимодействии обычных двух людей, не приплетая части тела. Гарри уважал его деликатность, никогда не говорил о члене Драко и о его заднице. Журнал оказался неожиданностью, но Гарри решил пролистнуть его механически, отложив пышногрудых красоток под стол до завтра, чтобы вернуть издание Рону с чистой совестью.  
Но неожиданно Поттер замер на развороте с девушкой недели и автоматически сглотнул слюну во рту. На него заигрывающее смотрела Дакота Фаннинг, бледнокожая и белокурая, так похожая на Драко, что если бы не аккуратная грудь, обтянутая кружевом и больше не скрывающая соски, а подчёркивающая их, то Гарри бы точно подумал, что Драко отрастил волосы. И кое-чего лишился. Ну уж нет. Ноги в белых чулках приковали взгляд Гарри минуты на три, не меньше, он рассматривал кружевные оборочки на бёдрах, гладкий нейлон на тонких икрах, обтягивающий пальцы и пятку, фантазируя не к месту о Драко. Малфой его убьет, стоит Гарри только подумать о таком в его присутствии.  
Поттер спрятал дрожащими пальцами журнал в ящик стола, надежно прикидывая его разноцветными брошюрами с их продукцией, постарался забыть, отвлечься от воспоминаний о сопоставлении ножек.  
Тем же вечером Гарри дожидался Драко с работы особенно нетерпеливо, пытаясь не поглядывать на часы каждые пять секунд и приготовить ужин. Он так себя накрутил представленной картинкой, выдуманным образом обтянутых кружевными чулками ног на собственных плечах, что хотел завалить Драко прямо в прихожей, вылизать его и вставить сразу до конца. Дальше мечтать не получалось, каменный член неудобно изогнулся в трусах, и Гарри задышал как паровоз, стараясь совладать с собой и не отрезать острым ножом себе пальцы вместе с мясом для тушения.  
Драко завалился сам. Не как в мечтах Гарри, а уставшим и измождённым, еле снял с себя ботинки, чмокнул Гарри в нос, пробормотал: «Коронарное шунтирование», — и упал на кровать лицом вниз, тут же вырубаясь. Поттер окинул взглядом тощую фигуру, полностью одетую, страдальчески вздохнул и пошел выключать духовку.  
Гарри не избавился от своей теперь уже навязчивой идеи, в свободное от работы время просматривал каталоги нижнего женского белья, наводя на себя подозрения Рона. Тот подошёл именно в такой неловкий момент, и вкладка исчезла в панели рабочего стола на секунду позже любопытного взгляда из-за плеча.  
— Я думал… — начал Рон, изображая на лице серьёзный и бурный мыслительный процесс. Столько эмоций у него сразу пронеслось, что Гарри неосознанно залился румянцем, чувствовал, как горят щёки и уши, полез руками по привычке поправить очки и дёрнул себя за нос. Давно уже носил линзы.  
— Я — нет, — поспешил Гарри, всё ещё сомневаясь, о чём они тут ведут беседу.  
— Драко, что ли? — Глаза Рона округлились.  
Гарри стало жарко. Рон подумал, что кто-то из них сменил ориентацию на традиционную, или он догадался, о чём бредит Гарри последнюю неделю?  
— Это… Нет. Всё не так.  
— Не моё дело?  
— Ох.  
— Ну, ладно. Мне-то всё равно, но я бы присмотрел что-нибудь Гермионе в подарок.  
У Гарри отлегло от сердца. Рон перестал спрашивать, и они действительно сделали заказ. Так Гарри стал обладателем кружевных трусиков с веревкой на заднице и не менее ажурных чулок на бедрах, стремительно сглаживающихся к икрам. Только с цветом Гарри решил поэкспериментировать и купил красные. Пошлые и возбуждающие уже с каталога. Осталось дело за малым. Уговорить Драко и постараться совместить выходные.  
Ещё неделю спустя Гарри готов был закипеть, как маленький чайничек у них на кухне. Он уже так разогрелся от своих фантазий, что в последний раз после трудового дня обстоятельно вылизал ноги Драко, заставляя того испытывать неловкость и вгоняя в основательный румянец на бледных скулах.  
— Гарри… Ох, щекотно… Не могу… Что ты делаешь?.. — спрашивал Драко, елозя голой задницей по матрацу и комкая простынь в пальцах, когда Гарри дразнил языком подъем стопы, сосал пальцы и прикусывал пятку.  
И от его замешательства стояло крепче, чем когда-либо. Гарри захлебывался слюной, обхватывал ступню крепче пальцами, лизал, как заведённый, и смотрел на пачкающий кожу смазкой налитый член у Драко на животе. Ему определенно нравилось. Гарри пригладил ладонью светлые волоски на икрах, задел коленку и подумал, как бы было здорово ощущать пальцами горячую кожу под нейлоном.  
— Ты что-то задумал, — с подозрением сказал Драко за утренним кофе в субботу. — Я же вижу, ты весь как на иголках. Постоянно выпадаешь из разговора, думаешь с интересным выражением лица, будто кино смотришь. И ты вылизал мне ноги.  
— Э. Было плохо? — замялся Гарри, вертя чашку из стороны в сторону так, что ручка оказывалась то справа, то слева.  
— Было отлично. С чего такое рвение? — Прямотой Драко не брезговал, решал знать всё точно и без завуалированных фраз.  
— Есть кое-что… — начал Гарри, стесняясь своих грёз и неумышленно вспоминая о пакете с бельем на самой верхней полке в шкафу, заставленным коробкой с нужным-ненужным хламом.  
— Что-то страшное?  
— Нет. Экспериментальное.  
— Поттер, я и поседею тут, пока ты мне объяснишь.  
— Я-купил-тебе-женское-нижнее-белье, — на одном дыхании выпалил Гарри и спрятал горящее лицо за кружкой кофе.  
— Кружевное? — засмеялся вдруг Драко, скрещивая руки на груди. В его глазах плескался интерес и… похоть. Господибожемой. Гарри крепко сжал ноги вместе, чтобы приструнить вставший член. — Хочешь?..  
— Очень.  
Гарри был готов расплакаться от счастья, что у него такой проницательный и понятливый мужчина. Естественно, делать он этого не стал, услышал сквозь звон в ушах обещание, что завтра его мечты исполнятся, и пошёл провожать Драко на работу. Внутренний чайничек визгливо пищал носиком.  
Завтрак в вожделенное воскресенье ничем не отличался от предыдущих завтраков, но Гарри чувствовал напряжение в воздухе, его густоту и накал. Вот-вот, ещё немного. Его сердце заходилось рваным ритмом, и впору уже было самому прибегнуть к услугам мужа и его хирургическим навыкам. Тосты в горло не лезли, джем стекал сочными малиновыми каплями на белую тарелку, а Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли, что цвета — красный и белый — будут скоро сочетаться на Драко. Но тот не спешил, с аристократической четкостью и шармом ел, пил и поглядывал на дёргающегося Гарри.  
— Мне нужно решить пару вопросов в городе, зайти в несколько магазинов. У меня будет трудная неделя, — поделился Драко своими планами, нарочито обыденно и невозмутимо, сгружая посуду в посудомойку и направляясь, несомненно, переодеваться. Гарри кивнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Поедешь со мной?  
— Да, ага. Поеду, — изобразил Гарри китайский болванчик и засобирался следом.  
Всё дело было в терпении, которого катастрофически не хватало Гарри. Он привык к поспешным выводам, быстрым сделкам, чумовому сексу, когда Драко был рядом, и не мог мириться, что обещанное отодвигается на неопределенное время. Он пританцовывал в торговом центре, стучал по бардачку пальцами, пока Драко ездил забирать новый медицинский костюм, сшитый на заказ; кажется, скулил, когда они стояли в очереди на кассе супермаркета с полной тачкой продуктов. Драко не обращал внимания на его взвинченность, держался ровно и безупречно, словно ему в спину был вставлен железный прут, который сделал его несгибаемым и упрямым.  
— Я в душ, — сказал Драко, когда они выгрузили покупки и разложили по своим местам, а Гарри готов был взорваться, как нагретая шашка динамита. Он надеялся, что его страданиям пришла пора завершиться.  
Гарри вприпрыжку отправился в гостевую ванную, смыл с себя тяжелый день, нацепил одни лишь трусы, которые незамедлительно обтянули напряженный пах, и направился к заветному шкафу в их спальне, пошарил основательно на полочке и… ничего не нашёл. Пакет отсутствовал. Гарри придвинул стул, встал на него и отодвинул коробку-прикрытие. Пусто. Он чуть не навернулся со стула, когда за спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание, а следом Гарри увидел всего Драко сразу и прикипел к нему взглядом.  
— Это ищешь? — заигрывающее спросил тот, являя на себе купленный комплект.  
— Это, — каркнул Гарри и ступил вперед, пошатываясь, спрыгнул с высоты, не отводя взгляд от Драко, и потянулся руками, всем телом, губами к невозможному, такому, как и мечталось. Ещё бы пара дней, и Гарри бы не сдержался. Тут бы сдержаться.  
Драко зачесал влажные волосы назад и стал очень похож на девицу с журнала. Только этим сходство и ограничилось, а Гарри порадовался удачно выбранному цвету, который подчеркивал бледность кожи Драко, но вместе с тем был интерпретацией крови с молоком. Чулки выделялись кружевом на бёдрах, потяжелевший член, подчёркнутый ажурной тканью, приковывал взгляд, а торчащая, не поместившаяся в крошечный треугольник ткани головка манила, хотелось взять её в рот и облизать языком по кругу. Гарри, кажется, застонал, ещё даже не дойдя до желанного, сглотнул скопившуюся слюну и постарался не моргать, чтобы не развеять прекрасное зрелище. Драко криво ухмыльнулся и отступил назад.  
— И как? — спросил он тихо. Гарри уловил едва заметную дрожь в голосе.  
— Восхитительно, — с придыханием ответил Гарри и шагнул следом. — Дашь мне? Дай мне.  
Драко мягко засмеялся, перекатывая вибрацию в глотке. Гарри хотелось ощутить всё это членом, но сегодня у него были другие планы. Он мягко поймал Драко за запястье и потянул на себя. Тот поддался, криво изгибая губы в полуулыбке, а под пальцами у Гарри ощутимо забилась маленькая венка. Нервничал.  
Гарри затрясло, когда он решительно опустил пальцы на кружево трусиков, повёл от бёдер к паху, внимательно вглядываясь в выражение лица Драко, всё гадал, кто первый из них не выдержит и переступит молчаливую, бездейственную черту. Драко выглядел как сам грех, порочный и прекрасный, соблазнительный в полуприкрытых глазах, блестящих губах и едва заметном румянце на скулах.  
— Гарри, — хрипло сказал Драко, когда пальцы мягко коснулись бархатистой головки, провокационно торчащей из-под резинки. И Гарри снесло, захлестнуло жгучим отчаянным «сейчас». Он потянул Драко за собой, толкнул на кровать, забрался следом, пружиня коленями на матраце, и хищно осклабился, прежде чем облизать член, — как и мечталось, по кругу языком, поддевая венчик, упруго в щелку, — и нанизаться губами. Неглубоко, поверхностно, завлекая.  
Драко раскинул ноги в стороны, улучшая доступ, и Гарри только сейчас увидел, что у него всё выбрито гладко и чисто, пах и ноги. Светлых волосков не было нигде. Срочно пришлось сжимать себя через трусы, чтобы не кончить от осознания тщательной подготовки. Гарри замычал вокруг самой головки, всосал в рот, слушая вибрирующие звуки от Драко. Он выпустил член с влажным звуком, прошёлся языком плашмя по коже, обтянутой ажурным кружевом, царапаясь о ткань и дурея от гладкости под ней, приласкал яйца и опустился ниже, перехватывая Драко ладонями под бёдра. Тонкая веревка между ягодиц была вообще чем-то запредельным, одновременно лишним и таким интригующим. Гарри отодвигал её языком, кружил мокро вокруг сжатого отверстия, нагло ныряя внутрь, дразня больше себя, накручивая и взвинчивая.  
Терпение таяло. Драко уперся пяткой в плечо, отодвигая Гарри и намекая на стремительное продолжение. Тот уже и сам был на грани. На головке выступила капля смазки, яйца поджались под тонкой сеткой трусиков, а сам Драко раскраснелся необычно и совершенно обескураживающе. Гарри даже не думал, что сможет когда-то увидеть столь умилительный вид.  
— Ты бы себя видел, — пробормотал Гарри, приглаживая руками крепкие ноги в чулках, скользил от бёдер и по икрам, хватал обтянутые тонкой тканью пальцы и качал в ладони пятку, заворожено наблюдая за Драко, который дышал часто-часто приоткрытым ртом, смотрел из-под ресниц и ни фига не выглядел женственно. Весь жилистый и твердый, с выделяющимися, словно высеченными из камня мышцами, даже с этими чулками-трусами Драко оставался мужиком.  
— Я тебя вижу, — запоздало ответил Драко, его кадык скакнул под кожей на горле. — Тебе приглашение нужно?  
— О, нет, не нужно. Хочу тебя, аж яйца сводит…  
Драко фыркнул, скользнул ногами на плечи плавно и стремительно, поглаживая сомкнутыми за головой ступнями шевелюру Гарри.  
— Вперед, Гарри.  
И Гарри рванул. Сначала свои трусы, так, что ткань затрещала, а потом — к Драко, укладывая его икры на плечи, проверяя растяжку и выдержку, отодвинул тонкую красную нитку в сторону и уперся головкой в анус, размазывая смазку и собственную слюну. Драко охнул, закинул руки за голову, чтобы не касаться себя, и двинулся первый, вбирая в себя член.  
Привыкнуть к такому невозможно, и первый толчок, первое тесное сжатие на члене, и воздух выбивает из груди. Гарри двинулся вперед, ещё глубже, заскользил, растягивая поддающиеся мышцы, ловил эмоции Драко и впитывал их сам. Он тёрся щекой о гладкий красный нейлон на коленке, мял пальцами кружево на бёдрах и раскачивался всё быстрее и быстрее, жадно и бездумно, пока Драко не выкрутился из хватки, рывком не поменял их местами. Он впился в губы горячим поцелуем, толкнулся в рот языком и одновременно сел на член, следуя правилам и только отодвигая трусики в сторону.  
И непонятно, кто из них терпел дольше и больше. Драко трахал жестко и резко, крутил задницей, когда приподымался и обратно рывком садился на член. Ещё немного, и искры бы из глаз посыпались, но Гарри сдерживался, щипал соски на гладкой от пота груди, тёр большим пальцем член через кружево и собирал подушечкой пальца капли смазки с головки, придавленной трусами к животу. Драко так к себе и не прикоснулся ещё ни разу, выдыхал рвано, танцевал свой отчаянный танец на члене, сдавливая внутри тесно и крепко, а Гарри забывал дышать. Он подбрасывал бёдра, сжимал ягодицы до боли, чтобы удержаться и не навязать свой ритм, не мог сосредоточиться и подыхал на кровати, прожигая простыни, оттого что слишком, оттого что много и охренительно.  
Картинка подстёгивала, отвлечься не получалось, и Гарри потянул Драко на себя, сминая расчесанные волосы пальцами, разлохмачивая светлую шевелюру, кусая его губы и кончая глубоко внутри, дрожа бёдрами на откате. Он не дал себе времени, перекрутил их, подмял под себя Драко, стянул резинку трусов под яйца и, дотрахивая всё ещё стоящим членом, заработал кулаком.  
Драко ахнул и через пару рывков густо кончил себе на грудь, вминая пальцы в предплечья Гарри, словно хотел его сдержать или удержать.  
— Ты — пиздец, Поттер, — поделился проникновенно Драко, зажмуриваясь и пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
— Сам такой, — развеселился Гарри, целуя Драко в скулу и скатываясь с него на бок.  
— Ничего не знаю. Только лишь то, что ты будешь следующим. Я бережливо отнесся к белью. Твоя очередь.  
— Это будет странно.  
— Ещё как.  
В понедельник, насвистывая веселую мелодию под нос, Рон бросил на стол Гарри «London Review of Books», на обложке которого красовались Красная Шапочка и волк.  
«Это идея!» — подумал Гарри и полез на сайт проката карнавальных костюмов. Драко, скорее всего, будет в восторге.


End file.
